


The One With the Panties

by capturethesunset



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blink and youll miss that too, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Face-Sitting, Harry in Panties, Harry is so so needy its beautiful, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Needy Harry, Panties, Princess Harry, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturethesunset/pseuds/capturethesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis decides to bring home some presents for his princess. It's fairly successful, if how fucked out Harry is by the end of it is any indicator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Panties

Louis leaves his office building with a smirk on his face, heading for the parking lot and getting in his car hurriedly to escape the bitingly cold air. 

Harry had sent him numerous texts throughout the day, pleading for Louis to leave work and 'give him the attention he needs', a few pictures accompanying the texts. Louis, for the most part ignored them, save for a few instructions (' Put away the dildo, that's only to use when I tell you '. 'Get a small plug and keep it in till I get home, if you're so desperate x') .

He drives to the nearest mall, walking inside briskly, finding the shop he wanted sooner than he expected and walks in, feeling out of place amongst the very feminine items- bras, panties, other types of lingerie, yoga pants, etc.

Louis wanders around the store, mindful of the stares, stopping at a table with overlapped panties neatly laid out. He looks at a few, deciding they were not to his liking, and travels to the other side of the table where he sees that the selection on this side is much more satisfactory to him. 

Louis admires the pretty knickers laid out, trying to mentally pick out a couple pairs. He doesn't want to buy too many, for this is the first time him and Harry have done anything of the sort. He doesn't want to get anything with rough fabric, either. Harry likes himself in dark blue, Louis knows, so he looks at a couple with that color.

Louis' phone vibrates in his trousers' pocket, and he knows it's Harry with some provocative thing to say or an even more provocative picture, so he ducks his head before taking it out. He unlocks it, going straight to messages and-

Fuck.

It's a picture. Harry managed to get most of his body in one picture without using a mirror. His thighs, his cock, his hole, and his face. The camera was angled perfectly between his legs so Louis could see the pink, sparkly purple plug inside his arse which his finger was pushing on, then his cock lying on his stomach, his pulled up thighs, his tattooed stomach, the hard and perky nipples on his chest, and finally his face. Harry's hair was sweaty, Louis can tell from the way it stuck to his face slightly, and his eyes were drooping and pleading at the same time. His cheeks were stained red, a color similar to that of a rose.  
Louis stares at the picture for a second before quickly replying

So pretty for me Haz.. Don't touch yourself till I get back princess xx 

and putting the phone away.  
Looking at the panties one more time, he rummages around for the right size of two pairs- one in the style of boy shorts, midnight blue lace that feels like silk, and one that is a light purple lace thong. On second thought, he grabs a pink themed floral pair with white lace trimming. He notices that all of the knickers he picked out have lace on them, considers switching them out for something else but decides against it, surprised that he's already attached to the knickers and the image of Harry in them. 

Louis goes to pay for the panties, but wonders if there's more he could get Harry. He thinks there's some sort of wireless bra, that's just sheer material, and finds the idea very appealing to him. He doesn't really want to wander the shop like an idiot, so he figures asking an employee would be the best option. 

There's one near him, folding and stacking yoga pants on a shelf, so he ventures towards her. 

"Excuse me?" Louis says softly. 

The woman looks up, showing pretty hazel eyes accented by modestly applied golden eyeshadow and mascara. She- Jane, her name tag says- only shows minimal surprise once she sees that Louis' a man.

"Can I help you?" Jane asks politely. 

"Yes, uh, I'd like to get.. well, a bra, but one that has no padding or wires, or anything? Do you happen to have those here?" God, he hopes he doesn't sound as awkward as he feels. He has almost no idea what he's talking about.

"Yeah, we have those here, follow me." Louis does, walking slightly behind Jane. She stops in front of a table identical to the one with the panties on it, but with bras instead. "The wireless ones are.. in this area, and-" Jane looks at the knickers in Louis' hand and plucks one from the table, "this one matches the purple thong you've got in your hand, just so you know. 

"Thank you." Louis says gratefully, taking the bra from her. 

"No problem, tell me if you need anything else, yeah?"

Louis nods and turns to the table after he sees Jane walk away.

He scavenges for the matching bras to the knickers he's got in his hand, just finding the last bra in the smallest cup size they have when his phone buzzes, most likely with a text from Harry. 

Louis finds his way to the cash register, grabbing some black thigh highs with some hesitancy. The line is short, thankfully, but he pulls out his phone while he waits. He opens random apps, trying to not check the message, finally just giving up and opening the message. 

Hurry up daddy :( xx 

I'll be as quick as I can, daddy's got a surprise for you princess

Louis sucks in a breath, locking the phone and stuffing it in his pocket, now very impatient to get home.

He taps his foot as the bored looking cashier checks out the various items, stepping forward when she calls out "Next."

She looks up at Louis and she automatically straightens up, pushing her breasts out and batting her fake eyelashes. This girl was a lot less modest when applying her makeup. Her hand goes to her long black ponytail, running it between her fingers and resting it over her shoulders, clearly trying to impress Louis. He just smiles politely and pointedly keeps his eyes locked with hers.

She doesn't seem put out.

"Hello handsome." The fake smile on her blood red lips screams that she's trying really hard to look sexy. Her success was very minimal, at least to Louis. "How was your day?" 

"I'd say it's been good." Louis' smile widens. He sets his items on the counter, only a tiny bit of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. He's buying thongs, for Christ's sake, and bras. He's never really been in this kind of situation before. 

"What's your name?"

"Louis."

"Mine's Jasmine." Jasmine bites her glossy lip. Louis nods to show he heard her. 

"These are pretty." She comments, still smiling and looking sweetly at Louis as she picks the purple bra up, scanning it and setting it neatly on a sheet of pink tissue paper. 

Louis merrily nods again in agreement, not knowing what to say in response. Jasmine scans most of the items before talking again. 

"Your girlfriend is-"

Louis laughs. 

He actually laughs while she's trying to flirt with him.

Her smile falters and then finally disappears, her eyebrows knitted in confusion and, Louis'd assume, offense. 

Louis coughs. "I- uh. Sorry. That was stupid of me. I- well, I don't exactly have a girlfriend."

She still seems bewildered, and god, Louis would think she would know what he's hinting at.

"I have a boyfriend."

For a few seconds she still looks confused, probably processing, and then her eyes widen. Her jaw drops a little, and her eyebrows raise comically high.

She looks like she just saw a ghost. Louis struggles to contain his laughter.

Finally her mouth closes and a blush tints her cheeks. 

"Sorry." Jasmine mumbles, hurrying to finish scanning the last of his items and to give Louis his total.

"Don't worry about it." Louis assures as he takes a few twenties from his wallet and hands them to Jasmine.

She bites her lip and avoids his eyes while she wraps the folded items in pink tissue paper, stuffing it in a pink striped bag. She hands it to him with downcast eyes and a quiet 'have a nice day'. 

Louis replies accordingly and takes the bag, walking quickly out of the store and to his car so as few people as possible see him with a bag of lingerie. That would be embarrassing.

Harry must've texted him while he was checking out, but he doesn't check to make sure. Thoughts of what Harry will look like plague Louis' mind as he drives home, focusing terribly hard on not swerving off the road when particularly vivid perceptions build in his mind.

***

Louis kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket as soon as he steps inside, shutting the door mutely. He halts for a minute, wondering what to do with the bag before resolving to just bring it with him and keep it out of Harry's view until he's ready. Climbing up the stairs, he braces himself for what he'll see when he opens his and Harry's bedroom door. The possibilities race through his mind, his breathing going heavy and vision blurring. When he opens the door, every thought in his head cuts short, analyzing every inch of Harry's body.

He's laying on the bed, hands gripping his own sweaty hair, face crumpled, flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his pecs. His abs are jumping uncontrollably, hips gyrating and pushing back on the bed to, Louis guesses, get the plug to press on his prostate harder. He's certainly a sight to behold and Louis doesn't quite want to makes his presence known, wants to keep watching Harry, but he also wants to just forget the knickers, run over to Harry and ravish him completely.

But he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and, opening his eyes once more, strides over to the bed.

"Baby." He says very, very softly, placing a hand on Harry's forehead and brushing his hairline.

Harrys eyes open wide, his face relaxing, but crumpling promptly "Lou... lou, can't- I can't. I can't stop- Lou," Harry whimpers.

Louis takes a second to understand what Harry said, finally coming to the realization that Harry's hips are moving involuntarily, that he wants Louis to still him.

"Okay baby, okay," Louis promises, shedding his clothes faster than ever -discreetly placing the bag next to the bed while he took his trousers off. He then grips Harry's thighs to cease their movement as much as possible and kneeing up on the bed to sit on his thighs, making them immovable.

Harry whimpers, a tiny, tiny whimper when his movements are cut off, as well as the pleasure that accompanied it. 

For a moment Louis just admires the way he looks, biting his lip as he thinks about the panties.

He runs his fingertips across Harry's skin softly, just feeling him, firm and soft at the same time beneath him.

"Daddy," Harry sighs, "you said you had a present for me.." He trails off expectantly

Louis bites his lip, meets Harry's eyes and nods slowly, now feeling nervous about Harry's reaction. 

"Yeah, Daddy got you a pretty present." Louis' voice is breathy, and he rolls his lips between his teeth. "Do you wanna open it?"

Harry nods his head, hiding his excitement because of Louis' visible hesitation.

Louis twists and bends his body to reach the bag without getting off of Harry, not meeting his eyes as he sets the bag on Harry's chest. 

By the design of the bag, Harry knows what is inside but he doesn't let anything show on his face as he brings his hands up to grab the contents and reveal them. He unwraps the tissue paper and shudders a breath through his nose when he sees the panties, the thigh highs, and then the bras. His eyes pop open when he sees the last of the three, the panties and thigh highs he could understand, but the bras seem a bit much for just beginning this. 

Out of curiosity, though, Harry slowly plucks a pink floral bra up and eyes it warily.

Louis must see his uncertainty, because he utters quietly, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, love."

Harry nods, happy that Louis assured him of that but still feeling the need to explain himself, "I just think.. you know, it's not something I'm comfortable with at the moment, but maybe in the future?" 

"That's fine, love," Louis smiles warmly.

Harry smiles, "I'll do the knickers, though, and the tights."

Louis looks up at him, smiling sweetly and almost innocently, which makes Harry glad that he said that, because he loves that look. 

"Can I go put them on now?"

"Of course you can, Haz." But before Harry pushes him off, he leans down and captures his lips in a kiss, eyes dancing closed, licking his way into Harry's mouth, humming in happiness.

Harry falls into the rhythm quickly, forgetting about leaving to put on the panties and gripping Louis' neck tightly, nipping on his bottom lip. 

"Okay, now you can go." Louis mutters against his neck and rolling off Harry.

Harry's confused for half a second before remembering, but he kisses Louis one more time and hops off to the bathroom. He's halfway there when he stops because he realized. He forgot the damn panties. 

Right when the thought passes his mind he feels something soft hit his back and fall to the floor. He turned around and looked at the floor seeing a pair of panties and the thigh highs balled up at his feet. 

"You forgot the knickers." Louis' got a stupid smile on his face, happy for no particular reason.

Harry swoops down, grabbing the ball of lingerie, pivoting and swishing his hips as he walks away, calling behind him, "Thanks, Lou." 

He goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and takes a deep breath before he sets to work. Looking at what Louis threw at him, he sees that he had only been given one pair - the midnight blue, lace boy-short ones. He steps in front of the mirror, pulling the panties up his legs and furrowing his brow when the soft material slides oddly against the hair on his leg. Once he's situated the panties and everything else he looks at his reflection. It looks odd to him, the girly and pretty panties clinging to his hips in complete contrast to his somewhat hairy legs. If he put the thigh highs on it'd probably look even more odd. 

It's feminine and manly in one, and although that may work in some other cases, it doesn't look right to Harry. Just as Harry was imagining how he would tell Louis this, his eyes caught sight of a shaving razor in the slightly open cupboard near the mirror. He smiles at his idea, grabbing the razor and the shaving cream- the scent is no doubt manly but it'll have to do for now- from the cupboard and setting it on the edge of the tub. 

Starting the water, Harry contemplates taking the plug out then or waiting so Louis can do it himself as he alters the temperature of the water to his liking. Knowing Louis, he would probably want to do it so he leaves it in, but pushes at it a little so his cock doesn't go soft. It presses on his prostate and makes him shudder lightly. 

Harry hurries while shaving, but also being very careful not to cut his skin. When he's done, he dries his legs and runs a hand across them. The skin is still a little sticky from being mostly dried but not all the way with the towel, but a lot more soft without the hair on it. It feels nice. Especially when his thighs rub together as he puts the razor and cream away, standing in front of the sink to admire how he looks now, after he's rid his legs of hair.

Harry can admit, he looks- pretty. That's not something he's used to feeling, not like this. He feels like a pretty girl, not like a pretty boy. He has to admit, he likes the feeling, and his dick gives a kick in the panties.

And that's another thing. 

The panties are definitely not meant to hold a cock- especially a hard cock- and the tip is poking out the top, contrasting against the blue of the material.

Harry likes it. Harry really, really likes it. And he's really, really anxious to show Louis. 

Taking a breath, he goes to open the door but remembers the tights. Fuck, the tights. He had completely forgot about those.

Harry goes back to where the tights are set on the counter, taking one and bunching it up until he can easily roll it up his leg. After he snaps the top into place on his thigh, he adjusts to make them less bunched up and uncomfortable at the knee and toes. Then he repeats the process on his other leg. When he's got them all situated, he straightens up and his spine aches a little from being bent over but he ignores it and once again looks to make sure he doesn't look ridiculous. 

He looks anything but. The black of the strip at the top of the thigh highs combined with the blue of the panties make his skin look pale and smooth and perfect, like it's begging for someone to mark it up. 

Precome dribbles out of his cock, and Harry rushes to leave the bathroom, walking quickly to their room and slowing right before he enters Louis' line of vision from the bed. Louis' leaning on the headboard, pulling at his cock with the sole purpose of staying hard, slow and loose, eyes trained on the ceiling. Harry stands by the bed, one arm over his stomach and gripping the other. He bites his lip as he waits for Louis to look at him. 

Taking his hand off his cock, Louis meets Harry's eyes briefly before flicking down his body, inhaling when his eyes meet Harry's hard dick poking out and the pink flush of it visible through the lace.

"Jesus, babe." Louis shakes his head.

A shy smile emerges on Harry's features, "Like it?"

"You're so beautiful, Harry, come here," He grabs Harry's hands and pulls him slowly to the bed, Harry helping by kneeing up and straddling Louis. "I'm so happy you're doing this for me, I'm so lucky to have you," he mumbles against his lips. Harry lays down on his back and tries to tug Louis on top of him but Louis pulls back, telling him to flip onto his stomach. Harry does and Louis tugs him onto his knees with his head still down, so his panty-clad arse is spread open, on display for Louis. He wants to mark his skin, his perfect, milky pale skin, make him his. So he sucks love bites along the line of the knickers, all the way across both cheeks, and a messy line on his lower back. Harry's breathing quickens, pushing his hips back into Louis' face. Louis sucks a final one on Harry's inner thigh and when he licks it to soothe the pain, he trails the tip of his tongue over the lace, over the slope of it and into the cleft. He swipes along his perineum, pushing just hard enough that the lace drags over it, making Harry shiver so hard his hips shake and goosebumps erupting all over his skin. That's when Louis notices. Harry's skin, up to where his thigh molds into his bum, is unusually smooth- hairless.

"Harry," Louis breathes, "did you shave?" He has to swallow the extra saliva that has pooled in his mouth. 

"Yeah?" He squeaks, and it comes out like a question more than a confirmation. 

Somewhere in the depths of his thoughts Louis thinks, so that's why he took so long before, but mostly he's thinking fuck that's really hot, and I want to touch. 

"Fuck, Harry," He groans before moving the panties to the side and he's met with the pink of the butt plug. He starts to tweak the protruding end, pulling it out just a tiny bit with one hand while the other strokes his thigh. Harry sighs, resting his head in his arms. Louis jerks the plug, not too harshly, and Harry's back arches downward. He pulls it out slowly, making Harry feel the drag of it inside if him, making him wriggle and whimper. The last bit slides out and he lays it on the bed- somewhere.

Louis takes a finger and brushes it very lightly along his stretched rim, craning his neck to do the same thing with his tongue. He feels the shiver run down Harrys body, his bum wiggling on Louis' face. Pressing a finger on Harry's taint, the pad on the rim, he holds it open enough for the tip of his tongue to slip inside when he licks a fat line across. Harry let's out a breath, wiggling again as Louis pokes inside just a centimeter. 

The smooth skin of Harry's legs and bum against Louis' hands is distracting, to say the least. His hand is absentmindedly stroking over and over again while the tip of his tongue moves slowly inside of Harry. Louis pushes deeper, tasting Harry and letting all of it- his boys sounds, his smooth legs, the taste of him, everything - take him into that state of mind where nothing else is there but pleasing his baby to the best of his ability.

Louis' hands grip tight on Harry's bum, tongue burying deeper into him and twisting as far as possible into him. The reaction Louis gets from Harry is delicious, with his desperate mewl, clutching at the pillows, and hips gyrating back onto Louis' face, and down on the duvet. 

"Ah, fuck, Lou, daddy" Harry moans. The way Louis' gripping him is so tight it's stretching his hole, that burn he loves so much spreading through him and making his skin so sensitive. He's panting against the pillow, everything so hot and body strung tight with pleasure. Louis grip relaxes for a fraction of a second and then he gives his bum three sharp swats. Harry cries out , legs spreading even more. Louis digs in with his nails, knowing how much Harry loves the pain.

His jaw aches, but he doesn't let that stop him, he only slows down marginally, knowing that it will have the bonus affect of making Harry whine even louder.

"Lou please, please."

Louis licks at him faster for a moment, even fucks his tongue in a few times before leaning back. He quickly finds and grasps the forgotten plug, and eases it back into Harry. 

"No, please, want your tongue, still, daddy, please."

Louis manhandles him so he's laying on his back once more. He's taken by the look of his boy again, with his flushed and sweaty face, lips bitten red and hair wild, sticking to his forehead slightly. 

Shaking himself out of it, he kisses down Harry's torso, biting and nipping every so often, hands roaming up and down the soft skin. 

Harry, keening, has to force his eyes to stay open so he can watch Louis make his way farther down. When he finally kisses below Harry's hipbone, Harry desperately splays his legs open for him, wanting him to do something, anything, terribly.

Louis just kisses some more, leaving love bites here and there, getting closer and closer to Harry's straining cock with every kiss. His lips finally find themselves at the very base of Harry's cock - only brushes lightly over the heated skin - using two fingers to hold his cock up at the right angle. Louis is all too aware of Harry's needy pleads, but he forces himself to take his time. 

He enjoys teasing his boy immensely, and this time is no different than any other. 

Louis licks at his cock, still sticking to the base. He kitten licks at first, then flattens his tongue, traveling all the way up to the leaking tip, brushing his lips down again.

"Daddy, please, I can't- Please, its too much," Harry sobs, body writhing with it.

"You think you can't handle any more, huh? Don't want to let daddy take his time with you?"

"No, no, need it, need it properly now, please," Harry babbles, his head thrashing back and forth, tears tracking down the side of his face .

Harry watched Louis think hopefully, wiggling at the grip Louis still maintained with his two fingers on his cock. 

"Just don't come until I say."

"Okay, okay, I promise I w- fuck, yes," Harry breaks off as Louis takes half of him into his mouth straight away, tongue working as best as it can on the underside.

The wet heat of his mouth after so long of barely anything makes Harry's body go rigid from the sudden pleasure. A choked, gutteral moan escapes his tight throat, and he gasps for breath, bucking his hips into the perfect, perfect mouth around him.

Louis holds his hips down with a stern look in his eyes, reducing to just sucking on the head. He swirls his tongue, gathering the pre-come as it steadily reappears in his mouth. Pulling off, he licks down to the base again and nips lightly at the skin, murmuring about how good Harry tastes. 

The pleased keen Harry emits is so pretty that Louis rewards him by sucking all of him into his mouth, working his head sideways at the same time as going up and down. Above him, Harry is trying to stay still as his stomach tightens up in preparation for his orgasm. It does nothing to help when Louis holds himself down with his nose pressed to Harry's belly.

"Lou, I'm gonna come, I, fuck, your mouth,"

As Harry knew he would, Louis lifts his head up immediately, but Harry still whines and struggles in Louis' grip on his hips in protest.

"No," Louis rasps, voice hoarse and breathing unsteady even as he works to steady it, "You will come when I've gotten myself off from your mouth, yeah? If you're good, baby, I'll let you come."

"Yes, anything, please," Harry gasps, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Louis nods, satisfied.

"Kneel on the floor by the bed for me." Louis watches as Harry shakily does so, looking up with wide eyes. Louis sits in front of him, legs spread, and gestures for Harry to start. "No teasing this time, love."

Harry nods, grabbing his hip with one hand and holding his cock up with his other. He takes the head in his mouth, gathering all of his precum with the tip of his tongue, moaning at the taste. Louis slides a hand in his hair, praising him under his breath. Harry gets right into it, taking Louis down easily, hollowing his cheeks and breathing through his nose. 

Eyes heavy-lidded, Louis looks down at his pretty lips and flushed cheeks. He looks like he couldn't be happier, on his knees with his mouth full. He tightens his grip in Harry's hair, loving the way Harry brokenly whimpers and his eyes squeeze closed for a second.

Louis gently stills Harry's head, instead starting to thrust into his mouth shallowly, meeting Harry's gaze. His eyes glisten with tears, red-rimmed, making the green pop. Louis love his eyes, honestly. 

"Baby," Louis breathes, hips pushing his cock in farther now, testing the limits of Harry's gag reflex. Harry only breathes through his nose roughly and works his tongue on the underside of Louis as best as he can with the little space he has. A breathy groan comes from Louis' mouth, pushing in farther until Harry does gag, throat tightening and working around his cock maddeningly. Louis can tell Harry loves it from the way he pulls off to catch his breath and each time he exhales it's laced with a whimper, eyes glazed over.

Louis grips his hair and guides him back on his dick, thumbing over his cheek when he takes him down again. Harry starts moving his hand along the lower portion of Louis' cock, tonguing at the spot on the underside of the head that he learned long ago makes Louis crazy.

Louis' hips twitch, his stomach muscles jumping and Harry can't help how his own hips move, looking for something but only meeting air. The plug moves slightly though, giving him pleasure that really only works him up more. He takes Louis down his throat again, moaning as best he can when Louis thrusts forward a bit. 

"So pretty like this, babe, fuck. Think I'm going t'lick you out again since you're doing so well," Louis rasps.

Harry's hand tightens on Louis' hip, working harder to get Louis off because fuck does he want his tongue again. Keeping his nose pressed against Louis' tummy is not working very well though, he's breathing too hard and moaning too much to keep Louis down his throat until he comes. Instead, he pulls almost all the way off and uses his hand on him while he works over the head with his tongue.

The way Harry looks like this, cheeks flushed, eyes wide and desperate, and lips puffy and colored so so beautifully, is way more than enough to make up for his inability to deepthroat at the moment. Louis finds himself with his head thrown back, mouth open and muscles tense as his hips twitch until he's thrown over the edge by Harry's tongue rubbing on that one blissful spot on the head. 

Come lands mostly on Harry's lips, some on his cheeks, and a little bit in his mouth and Harry looks like he could come on his own right then without anything touching him but the hard plastic of the plug.

"Did so well, princess, come up here," He rasps, tugging a nearly frantic Harry back up on the bed. All Louis does is lay down right where he is and Harry is already making his clumsy way up to straddle Louis' face. Riding Louis' face is one of his favorite things, and he's so needy for it now that he almost goes for it without warning Louis before he gets a sharp slap on his thigh.

"Harry," Louis says lowly, voice tinged with disappointment.

"Sorry, daddy, sorry. Need it so much, Lou," Harry whines.

Harry sees him smirk between his legs. "I know. C'mon, baby," Louis tugs him down with one hand, the other pulling aside the panties. Finally, his tongue is on him again, and Harry falls forward to grip at the duvet. Only, that has the angle all wrong, so he settles with one hand propping him up from behind and the other cupping his cock through his panties. 

With Louis' tongue working around the end of the plug, occasionally pushing at it until Harry's hips jerk uncontrollably from the pleasure, and his hand rubbing the fabric of the knickers against himself, he is absolutely gone after thirty seconds of it all.

These high pitched, blissful and wrecked noises escape him until he finally becomes rigid and silent with the force of his orgasm hitting him.

Louis doesn't stop what he's doing and after squirming from the sensitivity before he could get his thoughts at least partially together, Harry clumsily rolls off of him, laying in a limp heap at the head of the bed. Louis giggles- his post-sex persona is not nearly as masculine as his during-sex persona- and does his best to cuddle the satisfied pile of limbs that is his boyfriend.

"Think that was one of your best ideas ever," Harry croaks, muffled by the blankets his face is stuffed into.

Louis chortles, "Get up, you oaf, you're getting my come on the duvet."

"I really couldn't care less at the moment."

Louis shakes his head. "Come on, we'll have a bath together."

Harry's messy face peaks up at him. "With bubbles?"

"Yes, with enough bubbles to fill the entire bathroom," He laughs fondly.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my longest fic yet (: I'm pretty proud of this one, but comments of your opinion (constructive criticism please) are more than welcome.


End file.
